


Busted

by toutdoucement



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutdoucement/pseuds/toutdoucement
Summary: Kate and Gibbs in the observation room, Tony in the interrogation room !





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

His tongue was probing her sweet yet sinful mouth while, on the other side of the mirror, Tony was quietly waiting for their suspect to arrive.

"Ummm... baby, you taste wonderful." he murmured against her skin as his teeth were now tasting her throat, making her whimper.

"Gibbs... oh god... we really shouldn't be doing this here, with Tony in the other room." trying to keep herself from ripping off his clothes.

"Why, it's pretty hot !"

"Hey boss, I think you must be pressing Kate's back against the intercom's button."

"Tony ?" "Dinozzo !"


End file.
